fateoriginsfandomcom-20200214-history
Parashu
The Parashu: Blood-Drinking King Slayer (鉾:血飲王殺害者 Hoko: Ketsuin Ō-Satsugaisha) is a created by and is the of when manifested as a . Possessing the notable qualities of invulnerability and indestructibility, it is the main Noble Phantasm of Avenger. Despite it being a Noble Phantasm, its effects are autonomous as the weapon is innately active, requiring no incantation to draw out its abilities. ??? Said to be sentient and living, the Parashu itself possesses an appetite for . Its bloodthirsty nature is so immense that it sings while it works; the more blood it drinks from those fallen in combat, the more it seeks to drink. Such a perpetual desire for the blood of those whoms lives it takes is so immense that if Avenger were to let it drink, it would likely continue to drink forever, never ceasing to stop. If enough blood is consumed, a truly immense quantity in itself, it will bestow an effect similar to at a rank of "B" upon its wielder. Under the influence of such effects induced by Mad Enhancement, Avenger is still capable of higher brain function, such as the formation of most basic strategies, the use of skills and even conversation, but his mind is robbed of the ability to distinguish friend from foe, causing him to "not possess any concern for whom he kills, as long as Parashu can drink more blood". While this poses a significant threat to Avenger's master, such a thing is easily counter by his sheer loyalty to his master or can be toned down through use of a , though the same can't be said for anyone else. In exchange for being allowed to drink the blood of those slain, it autonomously imbues Avenger with a sense of ultimate power, "Immortal... Invulnerable.... Unassailable..." to the point where the feeling is crystallized and manifested into the very being of Avenger, granting him its power. This adds to the grand feat Avenger achieved in life, having swiftly cut off all one-thousand arms and the head of without receiving a single blow or any damage, as well as wipe out the Kshatriya twenty-one times from the earth. Should Parashu consume enough blood, at the will of Avenger, Parashu can use the immense blood as a catalyst to manifest an additional axe, complete with the same abilities as the original. As a result, if Avenger is under the control of the Parashu's blood-lust, such a state will be dispelled due to the distribution of blood. Should Avenger seek to utilize a single axe again, the second Parashu will be converted into blood before being absorbed by the original Parashu, which will reignite his blood-lusted state. When manifested as two axes, they can be projected at high speed or thrown at a target and retrieved, either by force of Avenger's will or by way of a boomerang effect. This allows Avenger to catch unprepared targets off guard. By guiding the axes after they are throw or projected and forcibly retrieving them at will, Avenger can drastically increase his combat potential from nearly all ranges. With the ability to be guided, it allows Avenger to target groups alongside normal individuals. At any given moment, Avenger is able to release blood from Parashu if needed. Due to the sheer foulness and killing intent dripping off the blade seeking to devour others, Nature itself sees the axe as a very wicked being. Parashu is so wicked that Avenger once through the bloodied axe into the sea, though upon seeing this, the sea itself withdrew in immense terror and fear to form a coast that would become known as the and the . This would lead to Avenger being worshiped on India's western coast. This also makes it a natural of nature, holding it at bay. References Category:Divine Constructs Category:B rank Noble Phantasms Category:Anti-Unit Noble Phantasms Category:Anti-Unit (Self) Noble Phantasms Category:Axes Category:Anti-Army Noble Phantasms